


A Proper Celebration

by Lady_Hart



Series: Fight of the Broken [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Party, Happy birthday Nika, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot, Fight of the Broken Universe: Nika has never had a proper birthday party. Yuuri is determined to change that.





	A Proper Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic for my supporters. Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri didn’t know the exact day Nika was born. He knew the season more than anything. In the compound, he could tell when his son’s first birthday was coming up due to the subtle changes of clothing those who visited him wore. While the time had been lost, the seasons had not. By Yura’s guess, he gave birth near the end of the month of September. Neither of them were sure if they lost any days during their initial kidnapping.

The teenaged Alpha remembered more days than he did. Yura also kept careful track of the days in the compound. Since their escape, Yuuri hadn’t bothered to check any articles relating to their disappearance.

“I figured out when Nika was born,” Yura announced one day.

He lifted his gaze from the book he was reading to the teenaged Alpha. “When?”

“September 27th,” he replied easily. Before Yuuri could ask his next question, the other supplied more information. “I did the math from the day we were kidnapped to the day we were found. I remembered how many days I had counted in that place and figured it out from there.”

His chest tightened. September 27th. He never thought he’d find out when his son was born. Not truly. Tears pricked his eyes. “Now we can celebrate properly,” Yuuri said with a smile.

The other waved a dismissive hand and left the room.

It might not have seemed like much, but to Yuuri—it meant the world.

When September rolled around, he began planning a proper birthday party. In the compound, he did his best to commemorate the first year of his son’s birth. However, it held no meaning since he didn’t know the proper day.

Now, he wanted the perfect celebration for Nika. Nothing fancy. A simple meal with his family and a few friends at the onsen. A birthday cake was a must. His son had a preference for vanilla and coconut so he would make sure to satisfy that craving. He called his mother asking if they could rent out Yutopia for an evening.

When she asked why, she insisted that they not pay for the birthday celebration and offered to help cook the meal. Of course, this was merely in the early stages. He hadn’t even discussed the plan with Viktor or Yura yet. The two were at the rink training late, polishing the jumps that needed the most work. Since Yuuri wasn’t comfortable with jumps at the moment, he volunteered to stay at home.

He ran through the possible ways to bring up the idea of throwing Nika a birthday party with the other two. Yuuri hoped that Viktor would agree to keep it simple and limiting the guest list. Of course people would line up to give their son gifts. He didn’t want to be around many people.

The idea of inviting the Nishigori’s was daunting, but he could handle an evening with the five of them. And Minako. He was halfway through cooking dinner for the family when he heard the door open. Two sets of footprints entered the home before the door was closed and locked.

“We’re home!” Viktor called happily.

“Welcome home,” he answered. “Dinner will be done in ten if you want to grab a shower.”

The footsteps grew fainter, letting him know that they had decided to take that route. Yuuri began to assemble the meal in separate bowls. He left a few portions out in case Viktor and Yura were still hungry. He placed the remaining shares in reusable containers and into the fridge so they could grab a quick meal in the future. He had finished setting the table when the other two returned, Nika in the older Alpha’s arms.

They sat around the table, Nika placed in his own spot. A smaller bowl in front of him and his own set of utensils that were easy for him to manage.

“Thanks for the food,” Viktor said. Yura echoed him quietly. The conversation flowed freely. They discussed the progress made on the younger Alpha’s jumps. In a twist of irony, the quad Yura struggled landing now was the Salchow.

“I’ll get it,” he insisted stubbornly.

Yuuri smiled. He didn’t doubt that. “I’m glad you’re making progress. Did you run through your step sequence?”

“Yeah, the old man said it looks nothing like how he envisioned it, but couldn’t explain.”

Viktor pouted, “I tried!”

“Not enough,” Yura grumbled.

“I can look at it in the morning. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help.”

The teenaged Alpha perked up. “Good. Maybe you can also explain to him how to be a better coach.”

“I’m wounded!” Viktor said. “Yuuri, help me!”

He let out a small laugh. “I’ll do what I can, Yura. I think he’s a lost cause though.” He threw a wink at Viktor.

“My Yuuri is so mean!”

Laughter filled the room before they resumed eating. A few bites in and he decided to move the conversation in a different direction.

“We don’t have training on the 27th, do we?” he asked.

Viktor thought for a moment. “No, not that I remember.”

He nodded. “I wanted to throw Nika a birthday party. I was thinking we could have it at my parent’s in the evening and invite a few people.”

Blue eyes sparkled at the suggestion. “That sounds wonderful, Yuuri!”

A brief moment of relief. “I don’t want a ton a people. Just family, the Nishigori’s and Minako.”

“Whatever you want, love.”

He felt better. “I’ll talk to mom about arranging it. Knowing her, she’ll try to do all the cooking herself.”

“Can I be in charge of decorating?” Viktor asked.

That caught him off-guard. There wouldn’t be any harm in letting him do that, would there? “Sure.”

Viktor smiled.

For the first time since Nika’s birth, they were going to celebrate together. As a family—even though their son was turning two years old.

Yuuri should have probably been more suspicious of Viktor’s motives about the decorating when he forbade everyone use of a closet in their home. It was kept under lock and key. No matter how hard Yura tried, he couldn’t get the damn door opened.

Then, on the day of the party, he should have been wary when Viktor took off in the morning to set up for the event. Even though it wasn’t until eight in the evening. It was later than would be ideal, but he couldn’t ask his parents to close the dining area early just for them. They had a business to run, after all.

And when Viktor texted him to come over three hours earlier than planned, he really should have thought through all the warning signs. Instead, he arrived with Yura and Nika—unsuspecting that his family had decided to surprise them. Their son screamed in delight and enjoyed every minute of the large paper confetti raining down on them.

Really, he should have expected this.

“You didn’t have to close down the dining area for the entire day,” he muttered. Nika was bouncing all over the room, entertained partially by the triplets and making sure he didn’t stray too far from his parents.

“Vicchan insisted. He paid us, I promise.”

“You didn’t give him a discount, did you?” he asked.

“Nope!” his mother giggled.

At least he could take some relief in that. The night began with food. A lot of it. Viktor had apparently also pitched in and helped cook. So did Yuuko. He appreciated every one of them for helping make the experience happen. Eventually, the cake was brought out.

Vanilla with coconut frosting. Nika’s eyes went wide at the size of the cake. A candle shaped as the number two was lit on top of the cake. Everyone sang “Happy Birthday.”

Nika took a deep breath and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and the toddler got the first slice. He didn’t wait for a fork before diving in. His face, hands, and clothes were soon covered in frosting. Yuuri couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Every birthday Nika had from then on would be just as special.

He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
